


Reunite

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a choice Merlin knew he could never make: the father of his unborn child, or the best friend who'd finally been able to return to him. Luckily, it was a choice he didn't have to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this one was really difficult to write, I just couldn't get the words out... I really hope that doesn't mean it's bad! :P
> 
> Day #6- Clothed Getting Off

It had been two years. Two long, painful years, since Merlin had last laid eyes on his best friend. He missed him terribly, which he’d always known would be the case- but he’d never realised how much it would _hurt_. How much he yearned to see Arthur’s face, to laugh with him again, to hold him and to breathe him in. Merlin had never really understood the term ‘heartache’ before, but now he had been living it for the past two years. He hadn’t realised until they’d been taken away from each other, but Merlin _loved_ Arthur. And not just as a friend, either.

It wasn’t like Arthur had _wanted_ to leave Merlin. Arthur had told him, and Merlin knew him to be telling the truth, that Arthur wanted to stay. Given the choice, he never would’ve left. He would’ve stayed with Merlin, lived with him, loved him, built a life with him. But he _hadn’t_ had a choice. Merlin couldn’t even _begin_ to understand why Arthur’s father had taken him away without Arthur having a say in the matter, given that Arthur was an adult who could make his own decisions. All he knew was it had happened, and in all likelihood, Merlin would never see Arthur again.

Merlin had _tried_ to move on with his life, and for the most case he was successful. Several months after Arthur had left, and with no indication that he was ever returning, Merlin had met someone. Gwaine had been everything Merlin was looking for- fun, charismatic, and adoring of Merlin. He wanted to make Merlin _happy_ , make him feel whole again. He loved Merlin. And Merlin really, truly, loved Gwaine too. Arthur was always in the back of Merlin’s mind, ever present, but Merlin was happy with Gwaine. He could definitely see himself spending the rest of his life with the man.

It had still been a shock, though, when Merlin had discovered he was carrying Gwaine’s child. He’d always wanted to have kids, and so did Gwaine, but neither of them had planned on having one this soon. He had panicked, thinking that Gwaine would leave him, that Merlin would be _alone_ in life again but with a child to take care of. Gwaine’s reaction, though, was nearly the exact opposite- he’d cried out in delight, kissing Merlin’s belly and whispering to it how happy they would be. And they were- they _were_ happy.

Until everything changed.

Merlin was late home from work that day which had in turn made him late to make Gwaine, and was in a complete rush. If he hadn't been, he probably would've noticed the car parked near his apartment building, or the face that had been burned into his memory behind the wheel. Hell, he probably wouldn't have even been home in the first place.

Merlin didn't realise the car was waiting for him until he was practically running up the stairs to his building and heard a voice call out to him. “Merlin!”

Merlin froze. He hadn’t heard that voice in anything other than home movies in two years. It couldn’t be real. It just couldn’t be. He was so sure he was dreaming.

But then the person called out to him again. “Merlin!”

Finally, Merlin turned around, and his mouth fell open in shock. Standing there, his hair just as golden as the day he had left and his face even more worn, was his best friend. It was Arthur.

“I… you’re here…” Merlin whispered, finding it difficult to collect his thoughts for long enough to form a coherent sentence. “But I- I thought you _couldn’t_ come back?”

“I put my foot down, finally,” said Arthur. “I got out. Thanks to Morgana.” He studied Merlin’s face curiously. “You don’t look happy to see me.”

“I’m just… _stunned_ ,” Merlin admitted. “I honestly thought I’d never see you again. But Arthur, I…” Merlin hesitated. How did he _tell_ Arthur something like this? That he’d _yearned_ for him for so long that he’d _had_ to move on, that he was happy, that he was in love?

It seemed, though, that Arthur had taken the matter out of Merlin’s hands. He was looking the man up and down, seeing how he’d filled out, and his eyes had fallen on Merlin’s slightly swollen belly, just big enough that Arthur _knew_. “You’re pregnant,” he said, sounding like all the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Yeah,” said Merlin. “Fourteen weeks.”

“What’s his name?” Arthur asked, fighting hard to keep the sadness out of his voice.

“Gwaine. Arthur, if I’d ever thought I’d see you again, I would’ve… I don’t know. But I _love_ Gwaine, and he makes me happy, and I…” Suddenly, Merlin remembered. “ _Shit_. I’m late. I was supposed to meet him tonight!”

“You have a date,” Arthur realised. “I interrupted your date. I’ll just leave.”

“Arthur, wait-”

“No, Merlin. I don’t want to ruin your relationship. I already hurt you enough. Just- just take this.” Arthur pressed a piece of paper in Merlin’s hand. “Just… call me.”

And then Arthur was gone.

Merlin could’ve screamed. He _finally_ had his head screwed back on straight, was as over Arthur as it was possible for him to be, and he was having a _baby_ , and now Arthur was _back_? He was home, he was here, he was _real_ …

Merlin had no idea what to do now, but almost without thinking, he pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial to call Gwaine.

“Merlin! I was getting worried, you’re _never_ late for anything-”

“Arthur’s here,” said Merlin abruptly.

“I’m sorry? Arthur? _Your_ Arthur? The one who was forced to leave you two years ago? The one you thought you would never see you again? _That_ Arthur?”

“He’s not _my_ Arthur,” Merlin corrected. “But yes. That Arthur. I mean, technically he’s not _here_ right now, but he was, and he realised I was pregnant, and-”

“Do you want me to come to you?” Gwaine asked.

“Yes,” said Merlin, relieved. “Yes.”

“I’ll be right there,” Gwaine promised. “Don’t stress. I love you, Merls.”

“I love you too.”

 

By the time Gwaine arrived, Merlin was basically a wreck. “What did I tell you?” he sighed, pulling his lover into his arms.

“Don’t stress?” Merlin laughed. “I think that’s impossible. You should know that by now.” He sighed, resting his head on Gwaine’s chest. “Why is this happening? I thought I would never see him again. I was happy with you. I _am_ happy with you. I want to _marry_ you one day, and I’m having your _child_ …”

“But you still love him. And you can’t get him out of your head,” Gwaine finished. “I’ve always known that. The two of you never wanted to be apart. I’ve always known this might happen.”

“What? What do you mean?” said Merlin, confused. “I’m not leaving you, Gwaine. I don’t want to leave you, but I just… I want to be with Arthur, too. I want you and love you both so much I feel like I’m going to _scream_. I want to be happy with _both_ of you. Can’t I just have that?”

“We could try, Merlin,” Gwaine suggested. “I mean, I’ve never actually _met_ Arthur, and from what you’ve said he’s a massive _prat_ , to use your term, but if you love him the way you do, he can’t be that horrible.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Merlin asked.

“You were you,” Gwaine said, pressing his lips to Merlin’s temple. “I can’t say it’s going to work, but we can try.”

“You’re making me feel guilty,” Merlin admitted.

“Well, you shouldn’t. You know I’m never against anything unusual when it comes to relationships. I’m dating you, aren’t I?”

 

Merlin’s heart was pounding in his ears when he dialled the number that Arthur had given him. He’d barely had time to think about what he was going to say when Arthur answered. "Merlin?"

"How did you know it was going to be me?" Merlin asked.

"You're the only person I gave my number to," Arthur admitted. "So, is this it? Are you calling me to say you're staying with your Prince Charming and you never want to see me again?"

"No, I was going to call and say that Gwaine is completely self-sacrificial and kinda wants to have a threesome, but..."

"Wait, _what_?" said Arthur. "I'm confused."

"Yes, you always were, weren't you?" Merlin laughed. “I am fully aware how fucked up this is, but I’ve told Gwaine about us, and everything that happened, and I knows how much I love you, and I will _always_ love you, and that I can’t let you go no matter _how_ much I try, so he wants to try and have a fucking polyamorous relationship.”

“Is that what you want?” Arthur asked.

“I want _both_ of you, and I don’t want to have to choose,” Merlin sighed. “Can you _meet_ him? Can you at least try?”

“ _Mer_ lin…” Merlin would never admit it, but he loved it when Arthur said his name like that. It made him feel safe. It made him feel loved. “Of course I’ll try.”

Merlin let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding in. “He’s seen your photo, too. In his own words, he thinks you’re ‘fucking gorgeous and literally made of sunshine’.”

“Well, of course,” said Arthur, laughing, and Merlin smiled. “I love you, you know that right, Merlin? I’ve always loved you. I’ve never stopped. And I never will stop, either.”

“I know. Same here. I love you, too.”

 

Merlin stood on the porch, waving goodbye to two-year-old Daegal from his spot in Hunith’s arms. He sighed, rubbing his rapidly expanding belly, already bigger than it had been at this stage during his last pregnancy. Twins, he was having. _Twins_. They already knew they were Arthur’s, having decided long before trying again that it was only fair, since Merlin was the only one of them that circumstances allowed to carry children at present, and Gwaine was Daegal’s biological father.

“Are they gone?” Gwaine asked, appearing behind Merlin, wrapping his arms around him.

“Mmhmm,” Merlin sighed, leaning back against Gwaine’s chest. “We’re alone.”

“Don’t forget Arthur,” Gwaine reminded him.

“Of course, how could I forget? He snores every freaking night. I’m sleeping as bad enough as it is,” Merlin groaned.

“I heard that!” Arthur called from the house.

Merlin sighed, heading into the house while Gwaine followed. “Well, it’s true. I’m already tired, I need to pee all the time, and I’m fucking horny. I don’t need your bloody snoring keeping me awake.”

“Is that why you have an erection right now?” Arthur said, gesturing down. “You’re completely insatiable, you know.”

“I’m pregnant, give me a break,” said Merlin, groaning as Arthur came closer, pressing up and into Merlin, creating friction and eliciting noises that made all three men sincerely glad their son wasn’t home. “And you’ve been gone- for two weeks… _Gwaine_!” Gwaine had gotten a thigh in between Merlin’s legs, thrusting up and surprising him.

“You know I’ve got stuff to sort out before the girls arrive,” said Arthur conversationally, as if he and Gwaine weren’t both rutting Merlin right at that very moment. “Stuff to sort out for Morgana before she moves here.”

“You don’t know they’re girls,” Merlin managed to gasp out, moving faster and faster, knowing he was close.

“Knowing my family, they are,” said Arthur, and he and Gwaine were able to time their movements just right so they could _feel_ Merlin coming inside his trousers, just from them pressing into him “God, you really have missed being with both of us at once, haven’t you?”

Merlin nodded, sighing happily, resting himself against Arthur.

“Suggesting that we try to have a relationship with the three of us was the best idea I’ve ever had,” said Gwaine.

“It really was,” said Arthur. “Considering you never really have many good ideas at all.”

“Hey!”

“Quiet, you too,” said Merlin. “Can’t we just enjoy this moment? Be happy that _this_ , all three of us, works? We could’ve had so much heartache when Arthur came home. But we didn’t.”

The three of them together hadn’t been easy to work out, it was true. But they all loved each other dearly, and given the choice, none of them would change a thing.


End file.
